


Can I Make it Better

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [32]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Rabadash may not be quite the ass he used to be, but Edmund can't resist pointing out what remains.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Can I Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _any, any, going to great lengths to insult someone_

Every year on a certain day, a package goes out from Cair Paravel, traveling the long, hot miles to the great city of Tashbaan.

“You really shouldn’t,” Susan sighs, as Edmund carefully packs away this year’s tall, finely shaped hat, perfectly made to cover any embarrassing inconveniences one might have upon one’s head; still, it doesn’t stop her from slipping in a pair of extravagant jeweled hair ornaments of her own, their loss well rewarded by her brother’s grin.

Every year on a certain day, a package sails from the windows of the palace in the great city of Tashbaan, falling into the river on a prince’s bellowed rage.


End file.
